A Stranger in the Watchtower
by thegoddesskym
Summary: Teddy Lupin accidently floo travels to a space station that serves as the headquarters to a superhero team known as the Justice League. He needs someone to supervise him and keep him from entering the fight against evil. The League decidedes Batman is just the man for the job as babysitter for a wizard.


Hi:)

This is technically speaking a sequel to another story where Teddy discovered a different fandom but you don't have to read that to undestand this one, altough you are welcome to read it.

I hope you enjoy this one as well :)

* * *

Teddy used to consider himself to be a normal child. Or as normal as an orphaned wizarding child raised by the saviour of the world and everything that lives in it can be. He spend most of his pre-Hogwarts years playing with Uncle Harry's children, flying on a broomstick and scaring his grandmother by climbing into trees. Normal kid stuff. Then he went to Hogwarts and everything continued to be normal. He got sorted into Hufflepuff, like his mom, made a bunch of friends and got good grades. This went on for two normal years. Until, suddenly, things started to change and Teddy discovered that maybe he wasn't so ordinary after all.

It all started when two demigods, a satyr and a giant angry statue appeared in the middle of the Great Hall and whisked him away on adventure. Now, Teddy knew all about Uncle Harry's, Aunt Hermione's and Uncle Ron's adventures in school. He knew how funny and magical they had been, he knew of ridiculous tasks and late nights sneaking though corridors. Teddy had never considered doing it himself, but it had sounded like fun. Exciting. Dangerous to a mind of an eleven year old, but not live-threatening. Adventures weren't meant to harm you, they weren't meant to result in someone's death, they shouldn't cause Teddy to feel so disconnected from the rest of his classmates. He shouldn't have to look over his shoulder at all times and be vary of dark corners in a castle he used to consider his home. After the Giant War, after the bloodshed in Puerto Rico and on Halfblood Hill, Teddy just couldn't focus on schoolwork anymore. What good was it to learn how to properly plant a certain flower? That wouldn't safe you in the real world. What good was it to learn how to brew colour changing potions? He wouldn't be able to safe someone's life with that. What good was it he learned a small healing spell, now after the war was over when he had needed it before? Teddy watched his friends go about their days, watched them complain about homework and chat about their lives. Watched them be normal children. He just couldn't relate anymore. Apparently, Uncle Harry hadn't told him everything.

Teddy was pretty sure his teachers and classmates had started to notice something was up. His friends were asking after his wellbeing more often, tried to include him in their games more often and even just sat with him on one of the sofas in the common room, just staring into the fire. (He didn't know what they were thinking about, but Teddy always imagined the fires of the funerals after the War.) His teachers gave him worried looks, one even once asked him to stay behind after class and then tried to pry some information out of him. Most of Hogwarts knew what happened to Teddy in the summer. But they didn't understand. They couldn't help.

"I think it's best he spends the summer somewhere quiet and with people he trusts", Madame Pomfrey was saying quietly. "Maybe visit with a Mind Healer. After our last War there were a lot of cases like this, they can help him get better."

She, Uncle Harry, Grandma and Professor McGonagall were all standing to one side of the Hospital Wing, deep in a discussion. A discussion about Teddy. Teddy himself was sitting on one of the beds, trying not to look like he could understand everything they were saying.

He had come here originally because of a slight cold that gave him a stuffed nose and the occasional sneeze. But it was spring in a damp and cold castle so even minor colds had to be treated immediately before they got worse. Madame Pomfrey had used the opportunity to discuss his mental state with him and his legal guardians.

"Maybe you're right. I hoped being somewhere he feels safe would help him,", Harry said and sighed. "I don't really know what do."

There were more words from Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey, but Teddy turned to stare out of the window, bored with the conversation. He really just wanted his Pepper-up-potion.

After what felt like an eternity the four adults dispersed. Grandma came towards Teddy and gave him a sad smile. "We are going home for the weekend, Professor McGonagall gave you permission to come with us if you want."

Teddy shrugged. "Yeah, sure." Better to be home where he could annoy his younger godsiblings than being stuck in Hogwarts for a weekend while there wasn't anything to do. And he also didn't want to spend the weekend cooped up with Susie Tiffles, who had been trying to flirt with him for the last few days. She was nice, he guessed, he never actually spoke to her before, but Teddy was really not interested in her at the moment.

They gathered Teddy's belongings and then made for the fireplace in Madame Pomfrey's office, which they would use to travel back home. Uncle Harry went first and then Grandma. Teddy stared in the green flames as they roared up and swallowed his grandmother. He sneezed.

Once the flames had calmed down, Teddy stepped into the fireplace with a hand full of floo powder and sneezed again. The powder dropped from his hand, the green flames started up and Teddy was whisked away. To where, he didn't know. But he hoped the floo magic didn't interpret his sneeze as a wish to get dropped into the lair of a dragon.

* * *

The travel took a long while. Longer than it had any business being. It wasn't the first time Teddy had travelled by floo, it wasn't even the first time he had used it to go a long distance. But this was definitely the worst floo experience ever. He was being whisked about, spun around and occasionally felt like he was being squeezed through too small pipes. It was as if the magic couldn't decide where it wanted Teddy to go. To be fair, Teddy hadn't told the magic where he wanted to go. He tried yelling "Grimauld Place Number 12", but the wind whipping around and being smacked face first into a brick wall didn't help with his endeavour. A few rooms flashed by, to fast to really make them out, and then he was spinning around again. "Stop!", he yelled. He flailed his arms, hoping to grab onto something and slow his spinning but he only resulted in hurting his hands. _Ow_, Teddy thought angrily. _This isn't how the weekend was supposed to go. I was supposed to go home and play with my siblings and annoy the cat and be fawned over by my grandma and my uncle_.

Finally, the spinning stopped and gravity took hold of Teddy again. He slammed to the floor and with a crash he fell out of the rather small fireplace in a lovely little living room.

Teddy groaned, lifting one aching hand to brush the soot and glass from his face before dropping it next to his head. For a minute he just lay there, staring at the ceiling. It wasn't the ceiling of Uncle Harry's house and it sure wasn't the one of Grandma's house. So he could be anywhere. A tiny part of him hoped he was New York City or something, then at least he could find some of his demigodly friends and get back home before Harry started a world-wide manhunt. Again.

_Well, time to figure out where I am_, Teddy thought. He struggled slightly to sit up, but once he was leaning against the wall next to the ruined fireplace he started to look around. The fireplace itself was rather small, definitely not used to transport people, normally. From what Teddy could make of the rubble, he guessed it used to be made of stone with a glass front. It was build into the wall that was painted a rather simple shade of white. The furniture consisted of a red armchair and a blue sofa, as well as a side table made out of wood and glass. There was a TV mounted into the wall and what looked like a small computer next to the door. Teddy wasn't sure what it was, he didn't know that much about muggle technology. And from what he could see this was a muggle living room. It didn't seem very lived in, though. Maybe Teddy was lucky and no-one was living here. He used the wall as support and got to his feet. Best to make sure no-one was around. And if someone was, he better apologize for breaking their fireplace. He turned slightly, trying to see if there was a window in the room and froze. How hadn't he noticed that before? Teddy's jaw hit the floor and he needed to grab onto the wall for more support, or he would have fallen over. The window was floor-to-ceiling and gave Teddy the perfect view of Earth.

Teddy never had time to contemplate the possibility of being in outer space (and what alien had a fireplace of all things) because the door opened with a hiss.

"How did you get in here?", a female voice asked. There was a threatening undertone to her otherwise calm voice.

Teddy whirled around and held up his hands. "Fireplace", he blurted out. Then his face went bright red. No-one was going to believe that.

"Yes I know, I saw", the woman said, indicating towards the corner of the ceiling. There a small black object was blinking at him. Teddy had no idea what that was supposed to be. "The question is, how did you get here through the fireplace?"

Teddy blinked, trying to formulate an answer that would make sense to a muggle. Although, the longer he looked at the woman the lesser he believed her to be a muggle. He had never seen one dressed like that before. She was blonde and wore a leather jacket with a black top under it. She was pairing that with high leather boots and a weird pair of tights. What good where they if they were full of holes?

"I-", he started, before trailing off. He had no idea what to say. Was she an alien? Like the ones James believed existed because he had seen a story about them in the TV.

The women folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "Tell me now, or tell me later. Either way, you will explain yourself", she said. "So, what do you prefer, a high security cell or this?"

They were going to take him to prison? "It was not my fault", Teddy protested. Okay, maybe it was a little bit his fault, but magic was to blame more than he was. "It was the floo, it uh…", he stopped himself. She wouldn't know what that was.

The woman shifted her stance and raised one hand to her ear. "I understand", she said, her eyes never leaving Teddy even though he had a feeling she wasn't talking to him.

"Well, high security cell it is", she said and stepped forward.

Teddy scrambled back until his back hit the window. "Wait, wait, I swear I did not mean to come here", he yelped. "Is this your house? It's very nice. Sorry about the fireplace, if you can just point me to the door I will leave, promise!"

The woman rolled her eyes. "We are in space, you can't just walz out of the door", she snapped. Teddy noticed she seemed to have an American accent. But she didn't seem as friendly as his friends. "You are coming with me now."

Teddy paled. He didn't want to go to prison. He still remembered the nightmares he used to have about getting thrown into Azkaban. He shuddered. "It's hard to explain, please, just don't make me go to prison", he begged.

The woman stopped her advance and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Prison? You're not going to prison just yet.", she said. Teddy sighed a breath of relief. "But you _are_ coming with me to a cell for further interrogation." Teddy coughed.

"Can I at least explain?", he asked again. "In the cell", the woman answered. Teddy's shoulders drooped. He wanted to be rather back in the Hufflepuff common room with Susie than be here.

The high security cell confused Teddy. The woman confused Teddy, the other people there confused Teddy. This entire situation confused Teddy.

The cell was stark white with a glass window in front of him. The woman had sat him down in a chair in front of it and threatened to cuff him to it if he didn't play nice. Teddy was scared to asked how far "nice" went. He didn't want to be cuffed to the chair. He did however get a sort of electric collar. At least he thought it was electric, it hummed slightly and there was a blinking light. He wasn't yet sure what is was for, but he did feel slightly dizzy since it was placed around his neck.

The woman had retreated to the other side of the glass and was now standing next to three of the most strangely dressed people he had ever seen. The woman was wearing similar tights to that of the blond woman. But she had a blazer on and a top hat on her dark hair. It looked very strange to Teddy, no-one in the wizarding world would go around dressed like these two women, but he was sure no-one in the muggle world went around dressed like the two men. The first was entirely dressed in black. He was wearing a black body suit with a long black cloak over it and a cowl with pointy ears. He was standing in the back and Teddy had to admit that at first he didn't even notice he was there. The other man was wearing a blue and red outfit with a red cape. He was also bald and green.

"He said he came out of the fireplace?", the man in black growled. Teddy shivered and pressed back into his seat.

"Yep, I saw it happen on the camera feed", the blonde woman replied. She didn't seem at all bothered by the man's demeanour. "Plus, our magic sensors went off, so I called Zatanna in for help."

The woman with the top hat, Zatanna, leaned forward and studied him closely. "He's definitely magic", she said. Teddy's eyes widened. Did these muggles know about magic? Were they muggles? What were they?

"He doesn't know who we are", the green man spoke up. He had a very calming voice. Teddy glanced at him in shock. How had he known?

"Your thoughts", he answered. "You are thinking very loudly." Teddy blushed again. Oh man, he was a Legilimens. What had Grandma thought him again? Focus your thoughts on a wall, keep the intruder out of your mind. Teddy tried to project a wall inside his mind, but the humming of his collar was distracting. What was that thing?

"It is an inhibitor collar. It dampens your power", the green man explained. "The dizziness you are feeling is because your access to your magic has been cut."

Teddy reeled back in shock. They could do that? They could take away his magic?

"So how did he get here?", the man in the back growled again. He was obviously not caring that Teddy was having a crisis.

"I'm guessing floo powder. It's a popular method of travel for wizards. How he ended up on the Watchtower, I don't know. We aren't connected to the Floo Network", Zatanna explained. She was still watching him curiously. "Can you explain it?"

Teddy's eyes flickered from the growling man to Zatanna and back. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to speak. "I… I sneezed when I … uh… activated the floo", Teddy stammered out. "It didn't have a destination and just threw me around for a while before I came … here." Teddy glanced around the room. "Um, where is here exactly?"

He remembered seeing the Earth from the window and the blonde woman mentioning they were in space. He gulped again. How did that even work?

"This is the Watchtower, the Headquarters of the Justice League", the woman said. They were all staring at him like he should react to that.

"The what?"

* * *

A few hours later Teddy found himself freshly fed in one of the bigger living rooms, or common rooms as they called them, watching the Justice League watch him. They had explained who they were – Superheroes, which Teddy didn't fully understand – that not all of them were muggles – some were aliens, James was right! – and that most of them had powers comparable to or surpassing magic. It reminded him very much of the demigods and their powers, although none of these were godly. Except for the one named Wonder Woman, who was apparently a daughter of Zeus. It was certainly a very strange band of friends who apparently fought evil together and hung out in space. Like _that_ was normal.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on him", Black Canary, the blonde woman who had found him, said.

"He's a kid. You interrogated him, scanned his mind and his magic. He's clean", one man dressed in a red bodysuit said. He had a lighting bold on his chest, which reminded Teddy of Uncle Harry. Speaking of…

"Can I contact my uncle?", he asked. The entire League focused back on him. "No", Batman growled. Teddy shrunk back into his seat and stared at the rest of his soup. "But he must be worried. I don't want him to accuse you of kidnapping too.", he muttered quietly. He had hoped none of them would hear him, but the one in blue with the red cape and the big yellow 'S' on his chest gave him a look.

"Why can't he call his uncle?", the one with the lightning bolt asked. Teddy decided he liked this one.

"He can't communicate from up here, he has to wait until he is back on Earth. Normal phones don't work from outer space", Black Canary explained. Then she glanced at some of the others. "I mean, we could try getting him down. We cleared him and staying up here is not an option."

Teddy felt himself nodding. Yes, please. He wanted to go back to Earth now. They had explained to him that he wouldn't be able to leave JL-custody just yet. Something about it being an anomaly that he had managed to get himself through the barrier surrounding the Watchtower. They wanted to make sure he wasn't a safety hazard, figure out what made him different from other magic users and how to prevent such a breach in the future. In short, they didn't trust him. He scratched his neck where the collar had sat before. At least that was gone.

In that moment a siren started blaring. Immediately the entire league sprung to their feet and rushed out of the door. With a shouted "Stay there!" from Black Canary, Teddy was left behind. He got up and followed.

He had always been a bit too curious, it was what had gotten him into this mess in the first place. It wasn't hard to find where the Justice League had gone. They were standing in front of a huge screen Teddy was pretty sure didn't exist in normal muggle's houses. A figure was on the screen, conversing with the league, while at the side smaller pictures were being shown. Teddy could only understand a few words of what was being said – things like "evacuating civilians", "strategy of attack" and "military aid" – but he could figure out easily what was going on. Afterall, the Justice League was supposed to fight evil and so this must mean there was an ongoing crisis they needed to help.

Teddy stepped into the room fully, a few members noticed him but only frowned at him before turning back to the important things. This gave Teddy the encouragement he needed to get closer to the screen to figure out what exactly the crisis was. Maybe he could help. A hand seized him by the back of his school jumper and pulled him away from the screen.

"Weren't you told to stay in the room?", a gruff voice asked. Teddy struggled out of the hold and turned slightly to see the green clad archer. "I…", he shuffled his feet. "I thought I could help."

"Help? Look, kid, that's great but there is a difference between helping someone who hurt themselves in a schoolyard and facing something like this", Green Arrow said, herding Teddy back towards the door. "This is no place for untrained children to be right now. Go back to the room and someone will come and find you."

Teddy stopped and glared at him. "Don't you think I know that?", he snapped. He vaguely registered most of the League leaving to fight whatever was attacking. "I can help, I'm not helpless. I have done this before!"

Green Arrow stopped and looked at him thoughtfully. "What do you mean, you have done this before?"

Teddy shrugged and looked away, back to where the last members where still standing in front of the huge screen. "Last year there was an … incident", he muttered. "My help was needed so I fought and saved innocent lives. If there are innocents in danger, I could help", he looked up, more determined now. "I know I can help!"

"It's best not to risk it", Wonder Woman said. She was looking over at them. "It is admirable that you want to assist us and I have heard of what happened last summer, but this is too dangerous. You will stay here."

Teddy instinctively nodded.

"Good, we need to get going. Batman and Cyborg are staying up here to assist on the computers. Batman will keep an eye on you", Superman said. He send Batman a look that send a clear _Don't try and get out of this._ Batman growled.

Green Arrow patted Teddy on the shoulder on his way past. He gave Teddy an understanding look, something that told him that Green Arrow understood how he was feeling at the moment. When he was gone, Teddy was left standing in the control room with Batman, a young man who seemed to be half made out of metal, Lightning Guy and a man in green with a glowing ring. The last two were also ready to go it seemed.

Batman scowled in the direction Superman had disappeared in.

Teddy sat down on one of the chairs of the big conference table. From there he got a good look at the screen and Cyborg in front of it. At least Teddy hadn't been kicked from the room so he could still make himself useful.

"So Batman is on babysitting duty, huh", the Green Lantern guy said. Teddy wasn't quite sure who he was, there were multiple of them and they all had the same name. Maybe it was a cult. Flash snickered.

"Don't you two have somewhere to be?", Batman asked in a frosty voice. Teddy got chills. The other two continued on as if nothing had been said. "Well, it makes sense. Out of all of us he knows children the best. He is raising like ten of them", Flash said.

Teddy glanced at Batman who scowled slightly. He wondered if that man had any other emotions than angry and paranoid.

"It's only six, don't be stupid", Batman said quietly. Green Lantern and Flash burst out laughing.

"You have six children?", Teddy breathed in amazement. He tried to imagine Batman in a house like the Weasley's, a bunch of children running around and causing a ruckus while Batman sat at the table and read the paper like he had seen Arthur do.

Batman didn't answer, instead he looked at the screen. Teddy looked at the other heroes for confirmation. Flash and Green Lantern nodded. "Yup, he has a more or less successfully raised six children. Although half of them were already teenagers when he got them so that only half counts", Flash explained.

"More less", Green Lantern said "Half of them have been dead at one point." Teddy blinked stupidly. "What!?"

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?", Batman asked.

"Yes, please leave", Cyborg added.

"What does he mean, half of them died?", Teddy asked again. "That doesn't sound like he should be having more kids." The others ignored him in favour of watching Flash and Green Lantern leave on their mission.

Once they were gone, it got quiet in the control room. Teddy could hear soft clacking sounds that came from Cyborg's direction. He wasn't quiet sure what the man was doing. Batman was standing silently next to the conference table, arms crossed and watching the screen. Nothing seemed to be happening.

"What are we doing?", Teddy asked.

"You sit there and wait. Quietly", Batman replied.

"What are you doing?", Teddy asked.

Batman glared at him. Teddy fought the urge to flinch away from the man. He had fought literal monsters, he would not be afraid of this guy who dressed like a bat and seemed to be eternally in a bad mood.

Teddy got up and walked over to the windows. They, too, were floor-to-ceiling, but the ceiling was a lot higher than in the smaller common room he had arrived in. From here he could see Earth again. Teddy had seen pictures of the planet in Astronomy class that were apparently taken from space. He knew that a lot of his classmates hadn't believed it. Afterall, no witch or wizard had ever left Earth before. So if they couldn't do it, the muggles sure couldn't. But here Teddy was, on a sort of space station looking down at his planet. And apparently it was normal for muggles to travel to space, some had even been to visit the moon. And a lot of the heroes had apparently travelled to other planets or met people from there. The green guy that Teddy had met was from Mars. Teddy of course knew where that was, he did listen in Astronomy, but he hadn't known people lived there. And how cool would it be to visit there.

"Can I go to Mars?", he asked, tearing his gaze away from Earth and looking back at Batman.

"No."

Teddy shrugged. He had figured that would be the answer. He walked back to his seat. "Can I contact my uncle, now? He must be worried and the last time I disappeared he started an international investigation."

"I think I can establish a communication from here", Cyborg spoke up. He too was looking at Batman. "Let him talk quickly."

Batman seemed to think about it for a minute. Teddy guessed it was about him being a security risk. This place was supposed to be cut off from normal communication channels after all.

"Fine."

"Yes! Thank you.", Teddy said and went in for a hug. He reeled himself in in the last second.

A few minutes later Teddy stood in front of the Giant Screen and waited for his call to connect. With a beep an image appeared of Uncle Harry's living room. Teddy could see the sofa and the fireplace in the corner.

"We are using your television, you said you don't have a computer or anything?", Cyborg asked sceptically. Teddy shook his head. Cyborg nodded, the clicking sound sounded again and this time Teddy could see that he was tapping on a console in front of the screen. Maybe that was the way it was operated. "Makes it harder, there will be no sound on their end. Who doesn't have a computer or smartphone?"

After he had given the sign for Teddy to start, the young wizard turned to the screen. "Hello? Uncle Harry? Aunt Ginny? Grandma?", he called. He couldn't hear anything, but he saw two people appearing in the doorway leading to the staircase. Ginny and James exclaimed something Teddy couldn't hear and dropped down in front of the TV. "Hi, Aunt Ginny!", Teddy said and waved. "Sorry, I can't hear you. But I wanted to tell you that I'm fine and there is no reason to worry." He tried for a smile.

Ginny and James were staring at him in shock before his aunt raced off to the corner where he knew a bookcase was. She returned with a piece of parchment and a quill. She was quickly writing something down before turning the parchment over. The writing was the wrong way around but with a bit of struggle Teddy could make out what it said. _Where are you?_

"Oh, I'm with the Justice League", he said and broke off when he saw James' jaw hit the floor. He didn't need sound to recognize his shocked exclamation of "Justice League?!". He ripped the parchment from his mother's hand and started scribbling wildly. "There was a … mistake with the floo and it dropped me off at their headquarters", Teddy continued. He glanced towards the window. "Aunt Ginny, you wouldn't believe where I am but it's in space! I can see Earth from here!" Ginny did look like she didn't quite believe it. Teddy turned to Cyborg. "Can I take a picture as proof and show them when I'm back?", he whispered quietly. The man laughed. Teddy took that as a yes.

By now James had finished with his writing and presented his questions to Teddy. _The Justice League from the TV? With the aliens? Have you met an alien? Have you met superman? Are they really all wizards like uncle Ron said? _Teddy blinked. Were they the reason James believed in aliens? And if they were on TV, how come Teddy had never heard of them before. "I guess so", he said in answer to the questions. "And yes, I have met them! And no, they are not wizards, but Zatanna is magical!"

Batman coughed from the side. Right, don't reveal to much information about the League. "I will tell you all about it when I'm home but I have to stay a few more days", Teddy promised. "Please tell uncle Harry not to worry like last time."

Ginny looked like she wanted to protest. "Don't worry, I am really alright and I will be home soon. Tell the others I miss them, bye", Teddy waved as the connection broke off.

Teddy wasn't quite sure what time it was when a few league members came back from their crisis. Teddy guessed they were league members, he hadn't seen all of them before. "What time is it?", he asked Batman. " Eight in the evening in England", he answered. After a quick look around he focused on a small group of what looked like teenagers. "Let's get you dinner", he said and hastily shoved Teddy out of the room. Teddy looked back to see why a hasty retreat was necessary and saw one of the kids look in their direction with a glare on his face he could see despite the hood and mask he was wearing. Quickly, Teddy dashed away.

They arrived back in the common area from before and Batman set a bowl of soup before him. "Is there nothing else up here?", Teddy grumbled but took the offered spoon. He was indeed very hungry. He hadn't eaten since his bowl of soup after he had arrived and he had left Hogwarts at ten this morning.

"Another one, seriously?", an angry voice asked from the doorway. Teddy, his spoon still stuck in his mouth, turned around. "Pfhat?"

The boy striding in the room was wearing a red and black outfit with green boots and a black cloak with a hood and a green mask over his eyes. It was the one from before. The one Batman had run from.

He gave Teddy a look of distaste and then levelled Batman with a hard stare. "Robin", Batman greeted. "You need to stop this, Father", was the answer. Teddy nearly choked on his spoon and quickly pulled it out. He could clearly see these two were related. It was the menacing presence.

"I do not want another sibling. It is bad enough you already decided to take so many of them and make them my equals", Robin continued. "I do not appreciate having to put up with one more."

"He's not- " "I'm not his child", Teddy interrupted. "I'm Teddy. It's nice to meet you. I accidentally travelled here and Batman was tasked with keeping an eye on me while the crisis was going on."

Robin made a "tt" sound. "That's how it always starts and the next thing we know is that you start stealing our favorite breakfast foods."

"When has that ever happened?", Batman protested. "Spoiler?", Robin said. Teddy didn't know if that was a person or not. They did all have strange names.

Batman sighed. "Eat your soup", he told Teddy. "Robin, be nice or I'm forced to call your brother to pick you up." Robin sat down with a huff. "What are you even doing here?"

"The Teen Titans heard about the attack and we decided to help", Robin explained. "Black Canary made us get back here for a health check-up."

"Wait, you were allowed to help? Why wasn't I allowed then, he's younger than me!", Teddy protested.

"And better", Robin said.

"How would you know that?", Teddy snapped, his hair turning a fiery red. Why had they told him to stay behind because he was too young and then let a twelve year old fight. He could have been out there and saved someone's life.

"I have been trained in combat since before I could walk", Robin said, his nose upturned. "Can you say the same for yourself?"

Teddy blinked. "Uh, no". Truth was, he wasn't trained in combat at all. He had a bit of training with a sword and he had his magic, that was it. But that didn't mean he couldn't help someone. He decided he didn't like this boy very much.

"Robin", Batman said in a warning tone. "Be civil."

Teddy continued eating awkwardly while father and son had a staring contest.

"Soo, do you have pets?", Teddy decided to break the icy silence.

Immediately Robin's entire demeanour brightened.

Once the entire Justice League was back there was a debriefing of the attack. Batman had handed Teddy over to another Flash. This one was wearing a similar suit to the first one, but the red was darker and the lightning bolt was silver. Plus, Teddy could see his red hair spilling out of the top of the cowl he was wearing. He, too, had introduced himself as Flash and that confused Teddy more than it should.

Flash was mostly focused on his mobile phone and was occasionally snickering to himself. Teddy didn't know what was so funny. To be fair, he also didn't know what you could do with a phone except calling people. Robin was still sitting on the chair next to him, his arms crossed and glaring at the side of Flash's head.

Teddy yawned. It was getting late in England. The Watchtower was in the time zone of the Eastern Coast of the United States and was therefore a few hours behind Teddy's time.

"So, you can do magic?", Flash asked.

"Yes, do you know any others?", Teddy said.

"Oh yeah, loads."

Then Flash went back to tapping on his phone.

"What is he doing?", Teddy whispered to Robin.

"Texting, you imbecile."

Teddy decided not to engage him in any further conversation.

"Don't worry, he is like that with everyone", Flash said. "He wasn't raised with any manners."

Robin swiped at him and with a blur Flash ducked out of the way. Teddy realized he was moving too fast for Teddy to see properly.

"This is why everyone likes the others better. They weren't such brats.", Flash said.

"Others?"

"Oh yeah, this is Robin number five or something. To be honest no-one is quite sure how many children and protegees Batman actually has. I'm not even sure he knows."

Teddy was given a guest room in one of the lower levels of the Watchtower. Not that it mattered much because the space station was floating. The bed was very comfortable and he fell asleep very quickly.

* * *

The next morning Zatanna woke him up and started a round of questioning about his magic abilities. They figured that his powers as a Metamorphmagus had something to do with him being able to cross the barriers surrounding the Watchtower.

"Your magic is very much intertwined with your entire being", Zatanna explained. "When you shift your appearance to express your feelings your magic shifts with it. It would explain why you could come here, because your magic encountered a barrier and then shifted into something else to let you through."

Teddy didn't quite understand all of it, but he nodded anyway.

"Good, now let's go. You will leave the Tower today and be transported back to London later. But there are a few tests to be run beforehand."

Teddy excitedly followed her out of the door and towards the labs. Finally he was going home and if they wanted to try out his abilities a bit more, that was fine with him.

Later, Teddy found himself back in the common room in his usual chair with his usual soup. They really needed to stock up more food options. Teddy glanced up at Batman, who was watching him eat. Or it was the only food Batman could prepare.

"When can I leave?", he asked.

"Later."

How come Teddy was always stuck with the most unsocial of people on this space station. He really preferred the Flash right now. The second one.

"Why can't I leave now?"

No answer.

Teddy grumbled into his soup.

The quiet was broken by the blaring alarm. Immediately, Teddy lifted his head and looked towards the hallway where a rush of people ran by. "What's happening?", he asked.

Batman didn't answer. He lifted a hand to the side of his cowl and seemed to be listening intently. Teddy wasn't quite sure to what. The amount of technologies in this space station was sometimes overwhelming and confused the poor wizard to no end. He wished to be back home where the only technology was the old television in the living room of Uncle Harry's place that James loved so much.

"There is an attack in Star City, the league will handle it", Batman informed him.

"Can I help?"

"No"

Teddy sighed. Why did he even bother anymore?

"Stay here, don't touch anything", Batman ordered and then swept out of the room with a dramatic flare of his cape.

Teddy rolled his eyes and followed.

Batman glanced at him over the shoulder and only sighed before leading him to the observation room. Teddy's eyes went to the big window showing the Earth for a second, quickly admiring how amazing this view was before being drawn to the gathering in front of the monitor. It seemed that most of the League was either already on their way to the attack side or wasn't called in in the first place.

Batman walked over to Cyborg to converse with him quietly. Teddy glanced over at the machine that could transport the League members. If he could get in there, he could transport himself to Star City, wherever that was, and help out in this ongoing crisis. With this in mind Teddy made his way over, trying to catch a ride when someone else used it. Before he could get far a hand grabbed him by the neck of his school uniform and pulled him back.

"Oh come on, I can help", Teddy whined and turned around. His hair changed to a dejected dark grey colour and he turned his eyes a bright baby blue. He stared up at Batman with pleading eyes. "Let me go with you. Please."

He couldn't read the man's face but he was pretty sure he was frowning.

"I will find a way to go anyway", Teddy threatened.

"Fine", Batman ground out.

Teddy nearly fainted in surprise. He quickly steeled himself and bounced up on his toes. "I won't disappoint!"

"You listen to everything I say, stay out of immediate danger and leave when I tell you to, understand?"

Teddy nodded quickly. He could do that.

Batman gave him one more long hard look before turning to a display next to the machine and quickly typing something in. The next thing Teddy knew, a tingle spread over his body and with a bright light he found himself standing in the streets next to an old brick building. He could hear yelling and loud clanging sounds coming from around the corner. Dust and smoke was heavy in the air and Teddy coughed slightly. Batman handed him a cloth. "Cover your mouth and nose, the fabric filters out the smoke", he instructed. Quickly Teddy tied it over the lower half of his face, leaving only his now blue eyes exposed. Immediately breathing was easier for him.

"Get the civilians to safety", Batman ordered and then swept around the corner.

Teddy pulled out his wand and took a deep breath before running after him. Before him was pure chaos. In the distance he could see a big looming monster with three heads and dark green skin. Wonder Woman was flying around one of its heads trying to strike him with her sword while a girl in a blue skirt and red cape was preventing the monster from crushing a house.

Teddy gulped. This was a bit bigger than he expected. He glanced around and saw a family hiding behind an overturned car. He dashed over and quickly surveyed the situation. The mother was clutching her child while the father was bleeding from the shoulder. The monster threw a piece of the house in their direction, making the child scream.

Teddy fired a _Bombarda_ at the flying brick wall, making it explode in mid-air. The remains rained down on the street in front of them. Teddy turned to the father. "Are you alright?", he asked. He raised his wand to his bleeding shoulder and murmured a quick healing spell.

The child stared at him with big eyes. "Are you a superhero?", he asked in wonder. The mother had tears streaming down her face, while thanking him profusely.

Teddy startled. He was amazed that they hadn't even questioned his use of magic. It seemed the muggles really were used to supernatural beings flying across the sky and saving the world on a regular basis. "I… think so?", he answered the boy's question. He glanced over at the monster. The Justice League had distracted it enough that it wasn't throwing anything in their direction anymore.

"You should get out of here", he urged the family. Helping the father stand, he quickly ushered them around the corner he had come from. The mother thanked him once more and then they were running away. Teddy felt a strange sort of elation at this. He helped someone, saved someone's life!

Teddy spend the next fifteen minutes leading people away from the site of destruction, some were injured while many were afraid. They all had been trapped behind debris or cars while the monster was throwing stuff at them. Now that it was distracted they took their chances to flee.

Once the last person was gone Teddy crouched down behind a fallen piece of a grocery store and watched the Justice League work. They seemed to have figured out what could harm the monster, because they were now using a lot more explosions than before. They were focusing most of their attacks on the heads, but Teddy glanced down at the legs of the monster. If he could somehow get the monster to fall, the League would have an easier time finishing it off.

Slowly and carefully Teddy advanced. He climbed over fallen debris and hid behind cars whenever one of the heads looked in his direction. Finally he was only a few metres away from one of his massive feet. Each stomp of the monster shook the earth slightly and Teddy was worried he would get stomped on should he get closer.

A flash of green and suddenly Green Lantern was hovering beside Teddy. "What are you doing?", he asked.

Teddy glanced at the superhero. "We have to attack his legs", he explained.

"We tried that first, they are too heavily armoured", the Green Lantern said and pointed to the scaly legs of the monster. "None of our attacks got through and when we tried tripping him he ripped through everything we used." Green Lantern shook his head.

Teddy was quiet for a moment while he thought about it. If they couldn't harm the monster directly, they would have to use the environment. "We could try freezing the ground", he suggested. Green Lantern looked thoughtful. "Yeah that could work, but Green Arrow is all out of Ice Arrows and we don't have any other Ice Meta on the team at the moment."

"I could try", Teddy said and waved his wand slightly. "It's a simple spell."

Before the man could give him the go-ahead Teddy ran forward, dodged a fallen Supergirl and waved his wand in the correct motion: "_Glacio_!". A thin stream of ice shot out of his wand and a patch of asphalt froze over. He repeated the spell a few times before the monster slipped.

It all went very quickly after that. Teddy dashed around the monster and shot another _Bombarda_ into the back of his knee, the force of the explosion sending it stumbling forward. It was enough to get him slipping on the patch of ice and tipping forward. Wonder Woman used the momentum to send an uppercut into on of it's chins. Coupled with a kick by Superman and Supergirl, the monster went down. Green Lantern sprang into action then, chaining him down with glowing green rope and Batman secured his legs.

"You did well", Batman said later when they were back on the Watchtower. Teddy grinned. Green Lantern was patting him on the back and even Wonder Woman thanked him for his help. Teddy couldn't stop smiling. Not only had he managed to help save some innocent people from being smashed by cars, he had also earned the approval of some of the greatest heroes on Earth. He wasn't a Gryffindor and he certainly hadn't done it to earn glory but it did feel good to get recognised for his actions. It was not something he often experienced at Hogwarts. There he was either reduced to the house he was in – Hufflepuffs had a reputation of not being good at anything, not that that was in any way true – or he was compared to his parents, two heroes of the Second Wizarding War who died protecting the school. He was never really praised for his own merits. But these people didn't know him at all and to them he was just a random boy who could do magic and helped stop a big monster from destroying a city block. They didn't even care he was magic, because nearly everyone on this team had some sort of special ability or power.

And the best part, saving people and fighting against monsters it gave Teddy a thrill he had only ever felt once before, during his quest to save the world. Maybe… maybe that was what he was meant to do? Help were he could, save those that couldn't save themselves. Sure, he would have to deal with nightmares and the horrible memories that came with it but since coming to the Watchtower he hadn't thought about it once. And when he went down to Star City he had been completely focused on saving the civilians. Right now, after the fight, he felt at peace for the first time in a long while. It probably wasn't healthy, but here, surrounded by veterans of countless battles he finally felt welcomed.

It made him want to stay. To continue fighting and helping. To be a hero himself.

When he found himself ready to leave it was with a heavy heart. On the one hand, he dearly wanted to go home and tell Uncle Harry all about his adventures. On the other hand, he also wanted to stay with the Justice League, get to know them better and maybe even help save the world on some more occasions.

"So, how did you get Father to let you go out with him?", Robin asked him from behind. Teddy startled slightly. But he quickly recovered himself and turned around with a smile. "I asked and said please."

Robin looked sceptical. "No really", Teddy grinned.

"He threatened to go anyway", Green Lantern supplied from his spot by the door. "And he pulled out the big blue puppy dog eyes."

Robin sighed and nodded as if that explained everything. "Father always had a weakness for dark-haired, blue-eyed orphaned children who want to fight crime. It is how we got stuck with my so called siblings."

Green Lantern laughed and Batman looked affronted. Teddy decided that he needed to know more about this messed up family. Sadly, it was time to say goodbye.

"The Zeta Beam will deposit you in front of your Uncle's house", Cyborg explained. He was typing something on the display. "Make sure you don't end up here again, alright?"

Teddy nodded. He waved to Green Lantern and then turned to Batman. "Thanks for keeping an eye on me and letting me save some people. If you ever need help again I would be very happy to help." Teddy smiled brightly at the grumpy man who just frowned.

Then he turned to Robin. "While you are extremely rude, you like animals and I can respect that. So if you ever want to visit feel free to do so and bring your dog."

With these parting words he turned to the Zeta Beam of whatever it was called. His last sight of the Watchtower was that of Batman rubbing his eyes, Robin looking confused and Green Lantern dying of laughter in the background.

* * *

That evening Teddy was watching the TV with James and Uncle Harry. Teddy wasn't quite sure what all of the programmes were they were looking at but eventually they got stuck at a news report.

"_And now the newest crisis in Star City, USA. After the attack of a three-headed monster on a research facility of Star Labs the Justice League intervened and stopped the attack. So far there have been no confirmed casualties, but several civilians and researchers were harmed in the attack_.", the woman on screen was saying. Teddy watched in fascination as the TV showed the monster throwing around rocks and cars before Wonder Woman punched him in the face.

"She is so cool", James breathed. Teddy glanced over at him and saw the younger boy watching her with a dreamy look on his face. Harry just chuckled.

"Did you really meet her? Did you bring me an autograph?", James asked him. Teddy nodded and pulled out a small slip of paper were a few of the Leaguers had written their signatures. Teddy had asked Green Lantern to collect a few of them after the fight. James squealed in delight and took the paper with reverence.

"Should I be jealous that he never looks so elated to see me?", Uncle Harry asked with a small smile. "I saved the world, too."

James waved him off, not taking his eyes off the autographs. "Yeah, but you can't fly and punch through walls." Harry laughed and ruffled his hair.

The voice of the women pulled their attention back to the TV. "_A big surprise however was a new addition to the team of superheroes."_, she said. The scene switched to footage of a middle aged woman holding a young boy in her arms. "_He saved our lives, made a piece of wall explode before we could be crushed_" The woman had tears in her eyes. _"We are very thankful for his intervention." _With a start Teddy recognized the woman as the one he had saved at the beginning of the attack. He paled in horror. He hadn't told Harry all the details of his stay there yet and he was not looking forward to what he would say when he learned how involved Teddy had been.

Harry of course immediately noticed that his godson had gone pale. He could also guess as to who the 'surprise addition' was.

"_We have not yet learned anything about this new hero, not even his official name. However, a good guess is that he is partnered with one of the Justice League members seeing as he is too young to be a member himself. He was also spotted arriving with the Batman, so could it be possible that Gotham now has another metahuman defender, other than the Signal?" _The closing statement made Teddy sweat with dread. Robin would be furious when he heard this.

To his growing horror the TV now showed a teenager with a cloth mask across his face running around the legs of the monster and shooting a spell towards the back of his knee. He had bright blue hair, which Teddy hadn't even noticed changing, and was wearing a slightly dirty Hogwarts uniform, the robe whirling around him a bit like Batman's cape.

James screamed and sprang up from the couch an accusing look on his face. "Why didn't you tell me you are a superhero?!"

Teddy went red and rubbed his neck. "He's not? This was a one-time thing.", Harry intervened with a stern voice. "You are not to tell anyone about this, James."

James rolled his eyes but nodded. He grumbled something that sounded like 'Boring dad, how cool would it be to have a brother that's a superhero'. Teddy grinned slightly. That did sound pretty awesome.

"Teddy", Uncle Harry's voice made Teddy's smile drop. "I'm not even going to mention how dangerous this was because I'm sure you now, but what were you thinking? And the Statute of Secrecy?"

"Zatanna talked to MACUSA and the Ministry, apparently the League has a deal with them or something", Teddy muttered. He sighed and then squared his shoulders. "But you saw what it was like, I couldn't just sit up in their space headquarters and watch. I wanted to help the people there. And I did. And Wonder Woman and Batman said I did well and I think I sorta made friends with Robin, but I'm not sure. I did invite him and his dog over, sorry."

Harry smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you wanted to help and that is really admirable and I'm proud of you. But it was still dangerous and I worry."

Teddy grinned slightly. "I'm pretty sure Batman made Green Lantern follow me around so that I wouldn't get hurt." He sighed and looked down. "I think… I think helping them felt good. For the first time since last summer I actually did something that made me happy."

Harry laughed. "Good. And you are always allowed to help those in need, but please don't go running off to Gotham any time soon, okay?"

Teddy nodded and hugged his uncle. "Thank you, I love you."

James crashed into the hug as well. "But Teddy can still be a superhero, right? And his superhero friend and his dog can come visit, right?"

Harry just laughed. "Of course, James. Of course."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, please tell me what you liked or disliked and have a good day :).

I really like this world I created and Teddy's ongoing quest to become a (super)hero. Maybe you do to and will join me again when/if I ever get around to continue this.

~thegoddesskym


End file.
